Correcting Mistakes
by Trins
Summary: Jethro and Abby muse over their feelings for each other, while one try's to correct their mistakes the other try's not to drown in their own missery.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Counting the days down to an unknown time was somewhat hard for her.

She didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up and realise that Mexico was not where he should be.

He had left without goodbye, using a finger to silence her when she tried to verbalise her feelings of despair and regret about his upcoming departure.

Ten minutes after he had walked out of NCIS Abby was still staring at the door she had last seen him leave through, yelling at herself silently that under no circumstances was she to break down in front of anyone.

When she walked into work the next day she walked around in silence. If she had to speak to anyone, her voice was unnaturally cold and distant; it was very unlike any Abby that NCIS had seen before.

As hard as she tried over the next month to live without Gibbs, she just couldn't do it.

She even went as far as getting LJG tattooed on herself so that she would always have something of his on her, but it just made her more depressed because all she could think about was jumping into his arms and never letting go.

When she had gotten home the first night after he had left she had run to the bathroom, thrown up and begun to sob. Even if he hadn't known that she loved him, she still felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped on a few dozen times.

She had thought about telling him how much she cared for him so many times, but it never felt right because she always thought it would ruin what they had, that it would make him run away from her, because she figured all she was, was the freaky Goth girl in the lab. But the day he left she would have given anything to tell him that she loved him. Now he had gone, and she wasn't sure if she could hurt then what she already was.

When Jethro left it was for the sake of his sanity. The need to be alone was overwhelming so he gave into it.

As soon as he got to Mexico he realised it was too quiet, and when he thought about what he missed the most he realised it wasn't the work, or having something to do constantly, it was the first hour of the morning when he travelled down to the lab and handed Abby her caffeine fix.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs you see wasn't as addicted to coffee as everyone assumed. Yes he was addicted, but the real reason he went down to that lab first thing was not to have a cup of coffee because of his assumed addiction to the hot caffeinated beverage, but to see the smile that lit up Abby's face when he handed her that giant cup, because that was his real addiction. Jethro Gibbs was addicted to the smile that was planted on Abby's face the moment she saw him.

After what felt like forever Jethro walked back into NCIS and just as if nothing had ever happened he took the familiar root down to the lab assuming he would find his pig tail goth bouncing around the room like she always did, what he got though was no where near what he had assumed he would get.

As he walked into the lab he did not hear any blaring music, or the wiz of any machines, or even the gentle whisper that was usually Abby humming to herself. There were no lights on and Abby was no where in sight, it was a very odd occurrence indeed, or it was for Jethro Gibbs.

When he got back to the bull pen he saw the rest of the team, but it just wasn't right that Abby wasn't there yet.

"Where's Abby?" He asked the unsuspecting group.

"Well hello to you to boss!" Tony replied sarcastically.

When all he got was a glare back, Tony realised he was no Gibbs.

"Where is Abby, Dinozzo!"

Tony got a sad look about him, "It's only eight boss, she wont be in for another hour or so and then I'd give her a few hours after that to get into the swing of things!"

"What do you mean Dinozzo?"

"Wait for another hour and find out yourself Gibbs, and you may want to take her an actual coffee."

Find out he did. By midday Abby still hadn't shown, so he grabbed his things and headed to her house. He knocked on the door and braced himself, thinking he would be bowled over due to one of those hugs of hers but was sorely disappointed when she answered the door shielding her eyes and looking like she had only just crawled out of bed.

"What do you want?"

"I was worried Abby, you weren't at work," Gibbs said.

"Sorry to disappoint Gibbs, if I had known you were coming today I would have shown up and attempted to pretend everything was alright so you could go back to Mexico feeling all warm and fluffy, maybe next time you can give us some warning," Then before he had a chance to say anything she shut the door in his face.

Abby and Gibbs stood either side of a door with there hands touching the wood. Gibbs wondering what was happening with Abby and Abby wondering if she would ever be able to live without Gibbs, without the constant feeling of emptiness and pain.

When he got back to NCIS he sat down and talked to everyone. By the end of the day he had found out that the Abby they had known had disappeared the day after he left for Mexico.

He hoped that it meant what he thought it did and that he could bring her back, most of all he hoped that it wasn't too late.

When he arrived at Abby's house once more he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best, praying that he hadn't lost the only thing that kept him going for the last few years, even if he had only just recently figured it out.

He knocked on the door and when Abby opened it he didn't let her get a word in, or give her the chance to close the door on him again. He walked straight into the house, grabbing her waist as he went, pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her.

Without thinking she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him and the wall hold her up as she put everything she had into the kiss, still not sure if it was really happening or if it was another one of her self made delusions.

Kissing each other felt like they could finally breathe again. For a few minutes they could forget that without each other the world felt like it was ending, they could forget that until a few minutes ago, the world really had felt like it was about to end.

They ripped the clothes from each others body without thoughts of the future, just the need to ascertain that it was not a dream, it was real, they were real.

Deep down they knew that they would have to vocalise everything eventually but for now they let their bodies do the talking, with hot panting breaths, forceful thrusts and constant moans and groans.

Along with their mutual climaxes came their mutual exhaustion and they fell into an ungracious heap of sweaty limbs, neither willing to let go of the other until it was absolutely necessary.

With the knowledge that Jethro was there and what they had done was as real as anything could get, Abby finally allowed herself to break down and began to sob into his shoulder.

Jethro rocked her back and forth whispering into her ear and rubbing her back until she began to calm down.

"Shh Abby, it's ok, I've learnt my lesson and I am never going anywhere without you ever again,"

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise Abs!"

"Well in that case you mind if the first place we together is the bedroom, cause I'm sleepy Jethro,"

Realising just how tired he was he got up and groaned at the ache in his muscles, "I think that's a wonderful idea Abs!"

Six months later NCIS found it's best agents sat in front of the biggest television they could find. As Tony pressed play he was relieved to see Abby, whom no one had actually heard from since Gibbs had turned up and then disappeared again a few months back.

Abby waved to everyone, and even though they knew she couldn't see them they waved back.

The first things that went through their heads was the fact that it was day time and Abby was stood in the sun, the second was that she was smiling, a true blue Abby smile.

"I need to say a few things, so don't interrupt, yes Tony this means you have to shut it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but for the good of myself and everyone involved I quit NCIS, sorry guys."

"No Tony I haven't told the director either so she may be on a bit of a war path, she thought I was just on holiday leave, oops."

"I also wanted to say thank you, to you all for trying to help me, even though you couldn't, you were still there just in case!"

Abby smiled her biggest smile yet and the NCIS agents heard a gasp from behind them and turned from the screen to the person behind them and back to the screen in quick succession.

Director Shepard had just come down from her office and was about to ask them if they knew about Abby leaving when she had looked to the screen just in time to se Abby get up from the sand.

If it was physically possible every jaw in the room would have been sat on the floor, as they recognised Abby's protruding belly for what it actually was.

Before they could get over that shock, another was given to them in a way only Abby would.

"So Jethro, do you think we should tell them about the baby?"

Everyone heard what they now knew to be Gibbs laughing. "I think they got it Abs,"

Abby looked back to the camera and waved again, "See you all at Christmas guy's, remember that we love you and we miss you!"

Abby smiled again, but this time at the man to the side of the video camera. Before the tape ended they were all treated to something no one ever thought they would see. Jethro walked into the shot and they shared a short but sweet kiss before he smiled and placed his hand on Abby's stomach.

The screen went black but life continued on.

The End.

**AN: I will most likely write a sequel to this about the Christmas visit if I get some interest in it. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
